I Won't Be Alone This Christmas
by xJordannn
Summary: Christmas won't ever be the same for Dawn. Pearlshipping, DawnxAsh AshxDawn ONESHOT! :


This idea just popped into my head one day x3

Hope you all like it :D

* * *

Ah. Christmas. Probably THE worst time of the year.

Why do I say worst, you may ask?

Because I've never received a Christmas present in my entire life.

That isn't greed. That's also include no person to be with, no family (I'm an orphan), and it doesn't feel like Christmas anyway, it's freaking 85 degrees outside.

I lay back on my sofa, resting my hands behind my head, thinking about my school life now. I'm a senior at Twinleaf High School, ready to get out of there. That place is torture, besides the fact that I have the opportunity to make something good out of myself, which I use it very much, unlike the rest of the slackers.

But; I wouldn't call one pupil a slacker.

He's handsome, popular, smart, and quarterback on the football team on the football team. He was in my Geography class, and in my Calculus class too. Everytime we would finish an assignment, we would wait until the other fail--I mean, students completed theirs. I'd look around the classroom, smiling a bit, and when I looked his direction I'd receive a wink. The cutest wink I'd EVER seen. I would always blush and look the other direction.

The unfortunate thing is, I heard he wasn't interested in dating.

Which was okay with me…I mean, he is my first crush so there will be plenty of boys after… hopefully.

I sighed, got up from the couch, and released my Piplup. Atleast I had Pokemon for Christmas.

"Piplup-Piplup!" it cheered, dashing over to me and surrounding it's little blue arms around my legs. I grinned, and bent over to pick the penguin Pokemon up. "You'll always stay with me, right?" "Pip-Pip-Piplup?"

I liked the response. But I did notice Piplup looked a bit hungry.

"Here." I carried Piplup over towards my kitchen, putting Piplup down for a second once we arrived, and grabbing a bowl and putting some Pokefood in it.

I then realized the others are probably hungry too. I quickly ran to the living room and grabbed all of the PokeBalls and released my Buneary, Cyndaquil, Pachirisu, Ampibom, and Mamoswine.

Thankfully, I had a large enough house to fit Mamoswine. "Alright everyone, time to eat!" Mamoswine did a really terrible job hiding its excitement, because it squealed with joy and raced to the kitchen, everyone behind it, trying to keep up, along with myself.

"Alright!!! Mamoswine, remember, NO picking at others food unless they're done, and if you want seconds, bring your bowl to me." I poured the food in each medium sized bowl and then finished off the bag for Mamoswine's extra large bowl. The good thing is I have more bags.

Sighing, I sat down on a chair in the kitchen, thinking of something I could do today. _I could-_ My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door slowly and when I reached the foyer and then the front door, I tried looking through the peephole to see who it was; Sure enough, it was the boy I had found interest in: Ash Ketchum. I quickly twisted the doorknob and smiled when the door opened.

"Merry Christmas Dawn."

"Merry Christmas, Ash."

He stepped in to the house and I shut the door. Normally I would have only let them in if they asked but Ash was an exception.

I walked to the family room to where I could watch my Pokemon eat but at the same time talk to Ash.

Ash then sat in my sofa, and shortly after sat next to him. I wasn't very social and didn't have many guests over, so this situation was difficult for me. "Uhm--would you like something to drink?" I offered, feeling a bit nervous. "Thanks for the offer, but nah. I just ate breakfast a little while ago."

"Oh, Okay."

I noticed when I looked towards the direction of the kitchen that Piplup, Cyndaquil, Buneary, Pachirisu and Ampibom were peering over the counter eavesdropping. Mamoswine was too involved with its food to even glance at us.

"So how has your Christmas been?" Ash asked with a grin. "Uhm, okay I guess, its been the same as always though, no presents, no family, and nobody here except me and my Pokemon!" I smiled, trying to hide my internal sadness. "Dawn, that's not something to smile about. It's horrible, I'm so sorry." Ash then placed his arms around my waist and pulled me into an embrace. I hugged him back, blushing.

"It's okay Ash, I'm used to it." We finished hugging, and I looked another direction, still blushing.

"Well, I'm going to change all of that. Except the Pokemon, they're yours."

"Huh?" I was confused. Really, really confused.

Ash smiled, and it made my body tingle inside. "I'll be the one you're spending Christmas with, you can be with my family, and you're getting a present too." Ash winked as he handed me a box that appeared to be a jewelry box, I opened it up, and found a heart necklace full of diamonds on the heart. My mouth had formed an "O" shape as I became speechless.

Ash laughed. "I'm getting the impression you like it?" Ash grabbed the necklace from the box, and went behind me and placed it on my neck and closed the clasp. Note to self: Add "sweet" to the list of amazing things he is. "Yeah, I do like it a lot…But why me? We aren't really friends, you're way above me on the social scale--" I was cut off by Ash grabbing my chin and pulling it up to his. "Not anymore." he whispered, I swear, I could hear all of my Pokemon, even Mamoswine, giggling, and his lips pressed up against mine as I was pulled in to a passionate kiss.

After what seemed like forever, Ash pulled away and smiled. "I've learned to fall in love with you Dawn, and I've learned it very well." I felt my body tingle at hearing this, so I replied "I learned to fall in love with you too, in fact."

Ash grabbed my hand, and he walked me to the front door. I saw all of my Pokemon follow. I smiled. "Would you guys like to come along?" I asked. They all nodded, and I sent them back in their Pokeballs, grinning.

Ash opened the front door, and said "After you, Ms. 'I'm having the best Christmas ever'."

Christmas is now officially THE best time of the year.

* * *

WHOOH! I intended for this to be a oneshot, but if you would like it continued please tell me ^^

Thanks a lot for reading and Happy Holidays to everyone! J


End file.
